


Brazilian Dream Coffee Shop

by NathTE



Category: 2PM (Band), A Pink (Band), Big Bang (Band), CNBLUE (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, Winner (Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD, 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: Angencies can be mean as fuck, Angst, Dealing with pressure of fans, Dealing with the entertainment business, Dealing with their past, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Family, Fighting for your loved ones, First Love, Fluff, Friends can be fierce as fuck, Friendship, Love, Love Quarrels, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Romance, single mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: In a world where masks are more important than real feelings, a safe haven where the words are as sweet as the treats they serve becomes the place where they all want to be. After all, the owner doesn’t know who they are and treats them like anyone else, she treats them like ordinary people, something they, when things turn dark and heavy and their hearts scream for freedom, long to be.Will she be able to help them? And will them be able to help her to love again?A story of love, friendship, family, rediscovery, and acceptance.





	Brazilian Dream Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Ships: OC/OC, YongSeo, TaEun, KhunToria, TeukSo, 2Young, GTae, KangNam, (…) 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. So, I’m just using them and some things that really happen to them as a background to the story.
> 
> Thanks: To leenaeun to your support, and for the great tips, I’m really thankful to you! 
> 
> N/A: This story is being revamped and I decided to post here as well. To let you know in this story we will be back to 2015 where I will follow some happenings but I will also add mine. I hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> P.S.: I’m still deciding if I will add more couples or not, but the ones listed above will appear for sure, slowly, but they will.

 

Fernanda made sure the last touches were all set before she opened the shop, a smile glowing on her features as she bowed to the first customer. It was thrilling and fulfilling to finally make that dream of hers get in place, after all that happened, opening her coffee shop in Seoul was what made her move forward. 

 

The events that led her to leave her family behind, her beloved country, Brazil, and her hometown, Belo Horizonte, with her 9 years old son to live in the other side of the world in Seoul, Korea, were the fuel to her dream. Make her a new life and home somewhere else, somewhere where the memories weren’t that painful. And, although when she moved to Korea she didn’t have a defined plan, just the one her friend Renata Oh, or Oh Minyoung, who suggested that Fernanda could come to Korea, the idea of opening a coffee shop where she could offer authentic Brazilian snacks, drinks and treats only came when she herself missed food from home in the months after she arrived in South Korea.

 

Not that she didn’t find any Brazilian establishments, she did, but they were usually scarce, and some things she really wished to eat weren’t usually offered, so she decided she would offer them herself. And so, the idea of Brazilian Dream Coffee Shop was born.

 

Minyoung, her Korean friend, who she met when the Korean went to Brazil to study Portuguese and Brazil’s culture. They met and befriend each other in UFMG¹ when they shared a class together and started to chat about things they had in common, like for the love of trying new food and challenge themselves in new experiences in life. Minyoung witnessed all the important things of Fernanda’s life back then, her graduation, her marriage, and the birth of Bruno before she had to come back to Korea, and now she was helping Fernanda do come back on her feet again.

 

Minyoung and her family helped her and her son when they first arrived, helped them to acclimate themselves with Korea and its habits, helped them with their Korean, helped her to gather all the necessary permissions when she decided she wanted to open her coffee shop, helped her with her job in Korea, and her son to feel comfortable in a new school and country, and now, a year later she was finally where she wanted to be, opening a new chapter of her life, letting behind the pain of losing the man she loved, leaving behind the longing for her husband, who was too far away for her to reach, in the arms of his creator.

 

With a big smile on her lips, she looked forward, giddy for what this new adventure would lead her, feeling butterflies fly on her stomach and a hopeful squeeze on her heart. She was ready, and she was going brace this new world with all her might. Despite all the odds and all the problems she knew she was still going to face.

 

What she didn’t know was how right she was, an adventure was indeed waiting for her, where other broken people, just like her, would find solace in her warm smiles and kind words. And just maybe, maybe, love would find her again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere else in Seoul, in YG building, the leader of the group L.B.H, a group that debuted in March of 2005 by the same company, was working hard to arrange the songs from their upcoming album. L.B.H wasn’t as strong as their hoobaes BIGBANG, but they gathered a loyal fanbase that always got them through all the moments, and they also gathered the respect of their other peers in the industry for their good music, musical talent – with various of their members being good at least one or more instruments – and commitment with the country and its people. They were also known as one of the manliest k-pop groups active in the industry, being followed by 2AM and 2PM.

 

The group was composed by six members, Soo Yong Mok Daniel aka Soul (the leader), Ryu Myung Suk aka Rocky, Moon Bong Jin aka BongJi, Dong Joon Ki aka Kye, Go Wook Young aka Sun, and the maknae Lee Haneul aka Sky. Their latest album was a present for their loyal fans, also known as Friends or Chingus, a name that came from one of their first singles that ever charted – Friendship – because soon Kye was going to present himself for his mandatory military service, and their album was goodbye for him while the group would follow up without him for the 21 months he had to be away.

 

Soul sighed deeply and rested his back in the chair’s backrest, he lost the count of the time he was working on the same song, and he was starting to feel completely frustrated with himself and all that was happening. But he didn’t have any more time to wallow in pity when someone entered the studio running.

 

 “Hyung!! Save me, please, save me!” Sky said while hiding behind his chair and turning the eldest member of L.B.H to the door.

 

Soon Sky was followed by other two guys, each one sporting devious grins while they held a camera and paintbrush. Soul shook his head and smirked, of course, the two clowns of the group would be making fun of the maknae.

 

“C’mon Haneul-nah, it won’t hurt!” the older of the two guys spoke while motioning for him to come. That was Rocky, with his devious eye smile.

 

“It won’t hurt, maknae, hyung promises you,” Kye added with his own evil smile and innocent eyes that fooled everyone but their members. His handsome face and manly body always deceived people, it wasn’t for less that he was the face of the group, being the most handsome and manly of them all. 

 

Sky shook his head and gripped the chair harder, jolting Seoul, making the older of the bunch hum in annoyance.

 

“Yah, stop pestering the maknae, all of us are in their early thirties and late twenties, we should act more mature, not like little kids,” he glared at the three of them. Kye pouted and hid his hands behind him, while Rocky huffed and looked at the recording booth with a frown on his handsome face.

 

“You are no fun, hyung, no fun at all,” the second oldest said.

 

Soul sighed and passed a hand on his face feeling sorry for snapping at his dongsaengs, it wasn’t like him. He was always the most mature and serious of the group, being the one responsible for them, and he was really good in keeping a control over his feelings, that’s why he was the guy that always conciliated the groups' fights. But his tiredness was taking a toll on him. 

 

“Sorry, I’m just stressed with our upcoming album, I sent Wook Young home, so I could finish this,” he side while with his hands hiding his tired face.

 

“Pfft, so typical of you hyung, sending others to rest but not resting yourself. I think you just lose to GD-yah,” Kye approached his matehyung and patted his shoulder, completely forgetting what he was doing before.

 

Rocky also looked at his leader and friend with worry.

 

“Don’t overwork yourself hyung, you don’t want to be scolded by Bong Jin again, do you?” He added.

 

At the reminder of the third eldest of their group all of them shivered, because they knew how much he worried for all of them, being the mother hen he was, he was always worried for their health and welfare. The calmest of them all was pretty scary when he wanted to be, so they all worked to always stay in his good graces.

 

“The hyungdul² are right, hyung, maybe you should go rest now, and maybe later you will feel better and you will be able to finish it,” Sky finally spoke again, smiling cutely.

 

Whoever see him out of the stage where he is always so manly and serious wouldn’t imagine that that kid was the aegyo prince of their group, with big innocent eyes and easy smile.

 

Soul looked at his dongsaengs and shook his head, finally smiling for the first time that day.

 

“Aigo, I’m so lucky to have such great friends,” and finally rose from that chair he had been sitting for the past 24 hours and stretched his body. “Let’s go, I want to eat something before going home to sleep, it will be my treat,” he said while already grabbing his things.

 

At his words the three other members of L.B.H exclaimed in joy and grabbed each other’s arms, Sky completely forgetting he was running from his two hyungs and the two clowns also forget they were trying to prank their maknae, happily following their hyung with the prospect of food.

 

All Soul could do was chuckle in amusement, because those were his dongsaengs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a normal day for Seo Joohyun, mostly known as Seohyun, training in the morning with her unnies, rehearsing for her newest musical in the afternoon until late at night, and then going back home to rest. Nothing out of the ordinary, if it wasn’t for that song.

 

 _One Fine Day_ was playing everywhere and so was his face, and it angered her and saddened her at the same time because it made her remember things she had for a long time tried to burry. Because she knew who that song was inspired by, pretty much like a lot of his other songs too. They were all for her. For what they could have been, for what they could have had if they weren’t who they are. If he wasn’t CNBLUE’s Yonghwa and she wasn’t SNSD’s Seohyun.

 

It was cruel to fall in love but be unable to be with the person you fell for, all because it could be a danger to their careers. She could remember vividly her manager’s blunt response when she told him she loved Yonghwa and wanted to be with him.

 

_“Seohyun-ah, don’t… Really don’t. What do you think it will happen? You’re at the peak of your career and he is just starting his, what do you think it will happen if the two of you are in a real relationship?”_

 

She knew the answers well, how the mere fact of friends meeting could be transformed and twisted in such a way that the media would have a dating scandal, or even worse. How the companies sell this image of every fans’ girlfriend or boyfriend, how it was essential to keep this image for the sake of profit. Be damn their lives, their feelings, all should be forsaken for the fans’ happiness, because it’s how it works, even more, when you are where they were.

 

The reality settled when later that same day Yonghwa called her and dejectedly told her he had the same answer, the same burdens throw at him, and it was like that that all ended without even starting.  YongSeo was just for show, because their feelings, their real feelings, should be locked far away and forgotten and they did, the best they could. But being in the same profession made them meet each other frequently enough for them to exchange longing stares and hide behind jokes so they wouldn’t cry the pain they felt.

 

He, for instance, he could spread it to all the world to see when he let it all speak through his songs where everyone could listen, especially for her ears, and her? She had had her letters, letters which she wrote every time her love for him was unbearable, letters she never sent and will be forever locked in that special box where she kept everything he had ever given her, the photo-booklets, his letters, the knitted scarf, their couple ring, the guitars, all those beautiful memories locked in her closet.

 

But that day, hearing the title song of his solo debut, she let herself feel again, feel his words, to feel the love she had for him. Because that song, that song spoke more than the other ever could, because it made her remember those sweet moments she spent with him during a year, the good and the bad, his goofy laugh, his kind eyes, his beautiful spirit and his sweet words. It made her miss him more than normal and made her wish again that she was just Seo Joohyun and he was just Jung Yonghwa, and that they could have met each other over other circumstances and could have been together.

 

Sitting on her bed, Seohyun allowed herself to imagine again, to dream again to be on his arms. Because even after four years, she still loved him more than anything. 

 

Maybe, in one fine day, they would have a chance for love again. The two, together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

All dressed in a big coat, scarf – hiding half of his face – and a bonnet, Yonghwa was walking in the streets of Seoul, trying desperately to calm down his mind. During all day his thoughts have been travelling back to the past in a time he could have been with her more frequently, where he could hold her hand without being afraid of a scandal, where he could meet her without fear of being discovered, where he could talk to her without being afraid of their companies.

 

Not that it was different from any other day, she was always in his mind, inspiring him, loving him without any barriers, talking to him like they used to. But that night it was particularly stronger, all because of his song.

 

With his new song blasting almost everywhere, people talking and listening, and because of interviews, all he could think was what inspired him that song. The good moments he had with her and that were then in those fine days in the past, how he was left missing them, missing desperately to be with her.

 

Maybe, in a few years’ time they could be together again if she still felt the same for him, and him for her, maybe they will have their fine days again.

 

He stopped in front of one of the stores when his eyes caught the glimpse of her figure, and there she was, Seohyun in all glory sorting one of her charming smiles while she held a bottle of perfume. It was one of her adds, one of he would stop and admire from time to time, her beauty, her round face and sparkling eyes, her all. A sad smile graced his lips because a few matters ahead it had one of his own adds were stationed in another store. How ironic, indeed.

 

A particularly cold wind made him shiver and he turned around to keep walking, he didn’t want to look at that anymore. It will just make him sad and angry with himself, it will just make him wish he could call her again, but he knew it would be a bad idea. So, he kept walking, away from those mocking cardboard figures, walking until he entered other streets, far away from their almost close figures, the only way they could be remotely close. He just stopped again when he felt another cold wind swept past him, leaving him wishing for a warm place, looking around he noticed his prayers were answered when he noticed a coffee shop still open at almost eleven in the night.

 

The front of the shop was all painted in warm colors, with tropical plants painted at the bottom of the glass windows and doors, with animals he had only seen in pictures or zoos scattered around. But what attracted his attention the most was the signpost and its colorful name, Brazilian Dream Coffee Shop, was painted with yellow, blue and green, very artfully and well placed.

 

It was like it was calling him, and without hesitation, he moved in direction of the front doors, maybe the coffee there would be as delicious as the one he tasted when he was in Brazil back in 2014.

 

 

* * *

 

 

¹UFMG – Universidade Federal de Minas Gerais, or in English, Federal University of Minas Gerais, it’s one of the prestigious universities in Brazil, that is on the State of Minas Gerais (General Mines) and I is on the capital of the state, Belo Horizonte (Beautiful Horizon).

 

²Hyungdul – It’s the plural form of hyung, in other words, hyungs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** Well… I introduced a lot of OCs in this chapter, haven’t I? Hahahaha I’m so sorry about that, but it was necessary, they are important characters in this story ;). And like I said, I’m starting this story slowly, so the other couples and characters will appear eventually, however, I will concentrate for a bit in one couple and then I will move on to the next, so bear with me :3. 

 

Which member of L.B.H do you think will fall in love with Fernanda? PS: I ended up giving you a big clue in the chapter ;)

 

See you next chapter,

 

Nath :*  


End file.
